


A Fancomic of Heist by Herpb4uderp

by TristaML



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Doujinshi, Fanart, M/M, Yaoi, fancomics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML/pseuds/TristaML
Summary: THIS IS COMPLETELY AND WHOLEHEARTEDLY DEDICATED TO HERPB4UDERP and it is COMPLETELY BASED OFF OF THEIR STORY: HEIST-- SEE THE ORIGINAL  :)
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herpb4uderp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/gifts), [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719697) by [herpb4uderp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp). 



> This is going to be a slow process on my end, but I am going to try my damnedest to do Herp's story justice :) So, here's the Cover Page, I will post chapters as I complete them :) Enjoy and let me know what you think-- and forward any love to the original, which is linked to this post.


	2. Chapter 1 in INK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read [ Heist ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719697/chapters/62451181)  
>  by [ Herb4uderp ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp) for the full experience and leave Herp some love :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do mostly lineart and I'm using my phone to scan all this in lol, I really hope you guys like this. I already had Chapter 1 drawn out. Nothing else is finished. Also because of the difficulty of some scenes I had to leave stuff out! Please read Heist by Herpb4uderp! You'll be hanging off every word.


	3. Chapter 2 in INK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read [ Heist ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719697/chapters/62451181)  
>  by [ Herb4uderp ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp) for the full experience and leave Herp some love :)


	4. Chapter 3 in INK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read [ Heist ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719697/chapters/62451181)  
>  by [ Herb4uderp ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp) for the full experience and leave Herp some love :)


	5. Chapter 4 in INK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read [ Heist ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719697/chapters/62451181)  
>  by [ Herb4uderp ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp) for the full experience and leave Herp some love :)


	6. Chapter 5 IN INK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read [ Heist ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719697/chapters/62451181)  
> by [ Herb4uderp ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp) for the full experience and leave Herp some love :)

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Baby_Buu who helped me figure out how the hell to put my artwork on here, and, of course, a special thank you to Herpb4Uderp for allowing me to share this with you all
> 
> Please read the original, it's amazing :)


End file.
